


Лови

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [28]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Мибблы R — NC-17





	Лови

Не смотри так! Оставь мне хоть немного! Хоть немного… меня. Маленький клочок — если не тела, то хотя бы души. Намотал на пальцы каждый нерв, все до одного… Чтобы каждым движением натягивать ещё сильнее. Как сейчас… 

Мучитель! Знаешь, что сводишь с ума. Знаешь, что отнимаешь последнее… Зачем так смотришь? Глаза в глаза… Тела касаешься нежно — руками, дыханием, мягко укрываешь волосами, а душу сминаешь без жалости… Не смотри так! 

Тебе мало присвоить каждый миллиметр моего тела. Тебе мало… Что ты хочешь увидеть в моих глазах? Вот сейчас… Боже! Поворачиваешься внутри и смотришь… Чего ты ждёшь? Что душа вылетит вместе с хрипами, а ты её поймаешь губами и съешь? Что ты делаешь… Твой член — орудие пытки… Глубже! Ещё! Нет, не надо… Боже… Не смотри так! Как голодный хищник… Она не вылетит… Не жди…

Ещё! Войди снова! Видишь, я уже послушно следую за тобой, только не уходи… Вернись… Ты же видишь: моё тело умоляет… Чувствуешь, как я сжимаю тебя, не отпускаю... Повтори! Иду навстречу тебе. Повтори! Пусть нервы натянутся… Пусть лопнут…

Быстрее! Глубже! Ну не дразни же, сука… Пощади… Что за изверг… Сначала не даёшь… Потом не останавливаешься… Нет! Только не уходи! Не сейчас! Ты же видишь, как мне это нужно… Дразнишь… Знаешь, как это жестоко… Вернись! Да! Вот так… До упора! Ещё! Быстрее! Ещё! Ещё! Ещё!

Вот она… 

Лови… 

Ешь мою душу…

— Ясон!


End file.
